Meet My Fiancée
by GrrrrsRandomness
Summary: Brittany was shocked. Did she hear Sam, her brother, correctly? Did he just say he was engaged? She hadn't even heard that Sam was seeing anyone. One-shot


**Title: **Meet my Fiancée

**Summary: **Brittany was shocked. Did she hear her brother, Sam, correctly? Did he just say he was engaged? She hadn't even heard that Sam was seeing anyone serious

**Pairing:** Santana/Sam, Santana/Brittany, Sam/Mercedes

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Author's Note: **I don't possess the patience(or skill) to write a multi chapter story. My writing is like very short vignettes. Also, check out some of my other stories. If you enjoy the stories, please read and review:)

**Author's Note #2: **Didn't realize there was a difference between fiancé(masculine) and fiancée(feminine) until like 5 minutes ago. ;) Pero, like, English is my second language.

**I**

**A Month Before The Wedding **

Santana was nervous. Her fiancé Sam had just told her that she was going to meet his older sister. A sister whom, up until now, she knew nothing about. She'd met his entire family except for his sister. She wasn't worried about his sister not liking her. She had after all, charmed all the Pierces' hearts with her charismatic personality and her sense of humor. She was worried about why Sam had never mentioned his sister before. Maybe she misheard what Sam had said.

Santana thoughts were interrupted by Sam.

"Santana?"

She shook her head trying to defuse her thoughts. "Huh? I'm sorry I thought you said you had a sister you wanted me to meet."

"I did. I do." His big lips formed a timid smile. Santana could tell he was nervous at the idea of his sister meeting her. "She flew in yesterday and my parents invited us to dinner. With the our wedding taking place later this month, I thought it be the perfect time for you two to meet. She could even help you pick out a dress. She can-"

"Okay, slow your roll, Trouty. The perfect time would have been geeez I don't know the first time I met the rest of your family and friends. The perfect time is not weeks before our wedding. Like, who even are you right now?"

"I know this is a little unexpected and you're a little upset-" he was interrupted again.

"A little unexpected? A little upset! I'm shocked and furious. My fiancé, a man I've been dating for a year and a half, just told me he has a sister. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"No." Same responses. He didn't want to make Snix, Santana's alternate ego, more mad. Not that he had anything else to say other than the fact that his sister was a lesbian. No, he had learned that lesson too many times before.

"I am going to get ready but this" she said gesturing between them with her index finger, "isn't over." She stormed off into their room.

**II**

Brittany was helping her mother prepare dinner. She had been away from home traveling the world and hadn't been able to see her family in awhile. The last time she had seen her younger brother Sam, they had left things on such a sour note. By that, she means his last gf left him for her. They were okay now but they hadn't seen each other in 2 years. They're contact had only been calls and text but not much else. At first, it was intentional as Sam was furious. After they hashed things out, she'd been so busy meeting with people around the world while they worked with numbers. Now, She was back home New York for good.

She turned around at the sound of the front door shutting. Her brother looked so happy. She greeted him with a hug and kiss after he greeted his parents.

"Hey Brittany, long time no see." He said pulling away from the hug.

"I know. The world of math has been keeping me busy."

"Honey, where's Santana?" His mother asked interrupting their conversation.

"Santana?" Brittany asked confused.

"Right." He said using both of his hands to point at Brittany. "I know we haven't talked in awhile, Britt, but I'd like you to meet my fiancé."

Brittany was shocked. Did she hear Sam correctly? Did he just say he was engaged? She hadn't even heard that Sam was seeing anyone serious. "Fiancée huh? You didn't even tell me you have a girlfriend!"

Sam didn't have a chance to reply as Santana came strutting into the kitchen.

"I guess we're even. Sam didn't tell me he has a sister. It's Santana by the way." Santana shook Brittany's hand and pecked her on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you, Santana, I'm Brittany." Brittany was surprised at herself for keeping her calm demure. Santana was drop dead gorgeous. Her eyes followed her as she greeted her parents in a similar fashion as Santana had done with her. It was the same but why was her cheek still hot? Was it the same reason her heart was rapidly beating?

"Wow Sam. Congratulations!" She said hugging Sam. "You two make a lovely couple."

"She's amazing. I don't even know what I did to get her but I'm very happy she chose me."

**III**

Despite not knowing the other existed until that day, both Santana and Brittany got along really well. This surprised Santana because an instant connection with another person has never happened to her. Even Sam, the guy she was going to marry, had to work hard to get the Latina to even go out with him. Everything came naturally when it came to Brittany.

Santana smiled as she thought of the blonde. For someone who was older and a mathematical genius, Brittany was very carefree. She didn't have a filter and often spoke her mind. These were some of the many things she liked.

"What's got you smiling like a fool, baby?" The deep voice of her future husband made her head turn to face a different set of blue eyes than the ones she was thinking about.

"Your sister is amazing. If she wouldn't have told me she was such a big deal in the math circles of the world, I would have sworn she was a comedian. Her sense of humor is one of a kind. Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks? Gay sharks, Sam." She giggled at the joke Brittany had told them during dinner.

"Someone'd had a little too much wine." Sam said to himself now that his fiancé was asleep despite giggling just seconds before.

The drive home served to sober Santana up by the time they got home. She couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned. Sam was holding her close yet all she could think about was Brittany.

She hadn't thought this much about a girl since high school. She had crushed on her best friend, Quinn. She tried for years to come to terms with what it meant but she never did. She pretended to be straight and eventually did get over Quinn. She hadn't thought about another girl until now. It had all been a phase, right?

This couldn't be happening to her again. She could not like Brittany. She was engaged to Sam, a man. She had to be straight. But what was it about Brittany?

She didn't want to think about her but she couldn't get her out of her mind. So, she tossed and turned all night.

Her sleepless nights continued for a week. The reason behind them remained the same; she couldn't get the blonde out of her head.

**IV**

**3 Weeks Before The Wedding**

Brittany was waiting for Santana at a cafe not far from her parents home. She had received a text from his brothers fiancé early in the morning to meet up.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel her heart flutter waking up to a text message from the younger girl. That probably had a lot to do with the dream she had had the night before. She sighed out in guilt. She couldn't do this to Sam.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Santana said sitting in the chair across from Brittany. "I had to confirm some details with my parents regarding their flight for the wedding."

"It's okay. You look like you could use a coffee and I have a feeling that you like caramel fraps."

"That's a little scary. That's exactly what I order every time I come here. How did you know?"

"I'm pretty good at reading people." Brittany said while looking into her eyes with a I-dare-you-to-ask-me-anything smile.

"Really now?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow. "What else do you know about me?"

Brittany looked at Santana. She looked tired and worn out. Her skin was pale. She obviously hadn't been sleeping well. She looked at her mannerisms. Santana was nervous. Something was on her mind.

"Judging by the ticking of your wrists, you're nervous. You have something to ask me but are a little unsure of how to bring up the subject."

Santana gulped. This was really freaking her out. How did Brittany know all that?

"You can ask me anything or tell me anything, San."

Santana's heart skipped at the nickname Brittany used. No one had ever called her San. She liked it. A lot. She most definitely would scold herself later at her thoughts but for now, she let them go.

"Do you want go wedding dress shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Are you sure you don't want to postpone it? You look like you could use some sleep?"

"You saying I look like shit?" She said squinting her eyes and a smile.

"No. Despite the lack of sleep, you still look beautiful."

Santana blushed. "Thanks. You too."

Brittany knew she did. She out in an extra effort to look her best today. "Let's go to my place, watch some Disney movies, and take a nap. We can look at wedding magazines once you wake up."

"But I'm worried that if I postpone the dress fitting then it might not be done in time for the wedding?"

"Hold that thought." Brittany says with a big smile as she makes a call. It takes a few seconds for the person to pick up. "Hey Kurt! I need to ask you a huge favor."

Santana wishes she could hear what the other person was saying.

"I know you've got a busy schedule and all that buuut Santana, my brothers fiancé, needs a dress for her wedding. I know you're totally booked but being the amazing friend that you are, can you please, pleeeease let us have one of your dresses." Brittany nodded and smiled. "I didn't know he was seeing anyone either." she nods again at what her friend was saying while humming in agreement to what was being said to her. "Also, do you think you will have the dress altered in let's say...this week?"

Santana sat up straight and observed Brittany hoping for the best. She breathed a sigh of relief when Brittany smiled brightly at her.

"Awesome, Kurt, I owed you! I'll see you tomorrow." Brittany hung up and looked at a smiling Santana. "So, that's taken care. Now, let's get out of here." Brittany said offering her hand for the Latina to take.

"You are amazing!" Santana squealed hugging Brittany instead of taking her hand. She pulled away and pulled the blonde to the door.

That day, both girls had the most fun being goofballs than they had with anyone else ever. Even when they weren't talking, it wasn't awkward. There was nothing awkward between them.

**V**

Brittany sat at a booth where Santana was working. The two woman thought it be best to share a car and since Santana always took the bus to work, Brittany thought it was a good idea to drive her car.

A half hour passes before Santana approaches her with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I am so sorry. One of the other girls called in and I'm stuck here for at least another 2 hours. I couldn't even take my 15 until now."

"You've got nothing to worry about, San. You seem to be enjoying your job. You're really lucky. Not a lot of people enjoy what they do."

"Do you like what you do?"

"I do. I wasn't always smart. I wasn't good at things that involved math. It's pretty amazing "

"You weren't always smart?" Santana asked confused. There was no way a genius could be dumb.

"Nope. In high school, I was made fun of a lot because I didn't really know anything. The whole class made fun of me because I thought the square root of 2 was rainbows. It was awful."

Santana frowned at the confession. She hated every person who ever made fun of Brittany and wanted to give them a piece of her mind.

"When I was a senior, I had scored a near perfect score on my SATs and I had professors from MIT come to my school to make sure it wasn't a fluke. I wasn't good at anything other than dancing and had two elite professors telling me I was a genius. I nearly cried from joy."

"I'm sure all the kids in high school are working in some dead end job while you're traveling and changing the math world." Her smile weakened. "I used to be great at singing. I thought I'd have my dream job by now but here I am." She said shrugging as she gestured to the area around her. "This isn't my dream job but I'm not good enough at singing and I need to settle down."

"Why would you think so? Who told you that? I need to hear you sing!"

"You want to hear me sing?"

"Of course. If anyone is going to be honest with you, you know it's going to be me."

"You actually being serious right now?"

"Of course I am. I spent most of my life believing what other people said about me and look at me now, I am a math genius. People who have told you, you can't sing could be just as wrong about you."

Santana smiled. Where was Brittany when she had begun to have doubt in herself? "You want to hear me sing, fine. Hold on to your seat Britt-Britt." Santana made her way in the stage.

Brittany watched her the whole way as her heart skipped at the nickname.

"Excuse me everyone. May I have you attention please?" The voices in the diner quieted down as people turned to the small stage where Santana was. Brittany took the time to admire how effortlessly Santana was able to capture everyones attention. She can't blame them. Santana is very easy on the eyes. Santana is looking deeply into Brittany eyes as she began. Brittany is having a hard time looking away from the intense gaze.

When Santana starts singing "Back to Black" by Amy Winehouse with her raspy, smokey, perfect singing voice, Brittany is a goner. She listens to her sing. Each word having her on the edge of her seat and she feels attention belonging to no one but Santana. This girl had it. This thing. She never knew what the judges or any time someone mentioned it on tv or during those talent shows talked about people having 'it" but not she gets it. This aura about her. This confidence that radiated off of the Latina that just demanded that everyone look at her and they did. Everyone was looking at her. Hypnotized. Even in a group performance, being surrounded by dancers, and so many moving people. All eyes were on her.

The customers in the diner were hollering and cheering at the performance they had just witnessed. Brittany was awestruck. Who the hell told this amazing girl that she was not good at singing?

Santana thanked the crowed and made her way to a very shocked Brittany.

"I'm dying to know why you feel like you aren't good enough at singing because seriously your voice is amazing."

Santana blushed. She knew she could sing but she was getting nowhere and feeling unaccomplished. She was loving Britany's endless praise.

"I'm 25. I'm a college drop-out. I've been lucky to get some minor roles in advertisement commercials ,but I've gotten no where with my dream. The closest I've got to a career in singing is the one time I got casted as the understudy for my friend Rachel in "Funny Girl" and this job."

"Sometimes your dream job doesn't fall fall into your lap. Those were all good opportunities and experiences to learn from. What does Sam say about your dream?"

She chuckles bitterly. "He thinks it's unrealistic. He loves my voice but thinks I should go back to school and have a career. Singing is my life. It's what I love to do and no other career will ever be good enough."

"Sam is has always been a realist. I mean he is the guy that ruined my imagination. If it helps, I think you definitely can make it. You belong on a stage."

Santana just grins at Brittany's comment wondering why she didn't meet Brittany sooner. She realize she had said it out loud.

"What was that?" Brittany questioned unsure if she had heard correctly.

Santana's eyes widened in shock. "I said that old lady needs a spoon. Which reminds me I've got to get back work. You sure you don't mind waiting another 2 hours?"

"Go. I'll be right here. Just make sure to sing at least another song before you're off." She said winking at Santana.

Santana raises an eyebrow. "Any request?"

"Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys."

"I'm going to give you some time to prepare yourself because I'm going to knock you socks off." Santana said as she walked behind the counter to clock back into work.

The next two hours passed by quickly. As requested, Santana performed the Alicia Keys song. Unknown to her, Brittany recorded to whole thing and sent it to a few friends of hers. She had an idea that she hoped would work.

After Santana was off, she changed into something more comfortable than her uniform and then made her way to Brittany.

Together they made their way to Kurt Hummel's boutique. He greeted both girls with hugs and kisses and asked them to sit down. They talked about different dress lengths and styles before Kurt he had a few dresses he thought Santana would love.

"These are some of my best dresses, Santana. I hope you think so too."

Santana looked at the many dresses on display in front of her. They were white, elegant, and beautiful. Out of the five dresses Kurt had narrowed it down to, only two caught her eye.

One was more simpler than the other while the other had a floral pattern made up of tiny beads. Both were perfect.

She grabbed both of them and made her way over to the dressing room. She took her time and carefully put on the dress. It was a little loose so Kurt came in and held it in place with safety pins. Once he was done, he told her that they'd be waiting outside and to walk out when she was ready.

She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror in front of her. She thought she looked amazing. She took a deep breathe before making her way out of the dressing room and down the small runway to where Kurt, Brittany, and a few other dress designers and workers were at. They all either had a smile or an open mouth.

"So, what do you guys think?"

Brittany was speechless. She hadn't seen any other person as pretty as Santana but seeing her in a bridal dress just made her that much more beautiful.

"The dress is beautiful Santana."

"I have to agree. Girl, you look like you just walked out of a bridal magazine." Kurt said

**VI**

**Two Weeks Before The Wedding**

Santana is working another shift and her phone keeps going off. She can hear it but hasn't had a chance to check. The clock displays the hour and the first thing she does as soon as she's clocked off is check her phone. She has 146 messages. A group chat. Great! She ignores all the text and opens Brittany's first.

Brittany: I hope you're not mad at me but I got some of my friends to figure out Youtube's algorithm.

Santana has no idea what Brittany is referring to and decides to get in the group chat.

Rachel: It's about time you open your text Santana!

Santana: Calm your tits Rach. What the hell did I miss?

Quinn: She seriously has no clue.

Santana opens the link in the video and is met with a video of she and Rachel and their friend singing Gloria. Her eyes bulge when she looks at the view number. 3 Million Views. Her eyes quickly land on the name of the person that posted it: Brittany S. Pierce. People really liked her voice and think she's talented. As soon as the video ends, another starts with her singing Girl on Fire. This one was on a new channel that she guesses the blonde for her. The channel and the subscriber count was growing. A few other performances were also uploaded onto the channel under her videos had views in the millions and rising.

Santana: Holy shit!

Evan: Yeah! You are blowing up big time! Anderson Cooper just put this on the news.

Santana grabs her stuff and heads to a place she's been finding herself more often as the days pass. She knocks and waits. She hears the click at the door and she smiles so big. She can't help smiling when she's here. The door opens and she jumps into Brittany's arms. Brittany reacts on impact. Her hands supporting Santanas weight by grabbing her waist Santana's legs lock behind Brittany. Pink lips find plump red ones in a heated kiss. It's intense. Raw. Passionate. Brittany brings their bodies indoors and closes the door behind them. Santana's mouth never leaves Brittany's. They breathed deeply through their noses not quite ready to part.

Brittany's pulls away from the kiss and hides her face in Santana's chest right below how chin. Santana's hands and fingers tangled in blond locks.

They're silent. Brittany breathing in the sweet scent with her eyes closed. She's just kissed Sam's fiancé. It's the best kiss she's ever had. She wonders briefly if this is what it should feel like.

"What are you doing with me?" She whispers. She's not only referring to this recent kiss but everything that has been happening between them thus far. The intense stares, the longing looks when they think the other isn't looking, the long hugs, and lingering touches.

Santana doesn't say any words as she brings Brittany's face to look up at her. She stares intensely. Saying everything she can without words.

She knows Brittany needs words but she's trying to figure out exactly what's going on in this tug-of-war between her head and heart. Her lips still tingling and butterflies roaming in her stomach, she leans in and kisses Brittany. This time intentionally. This time with purpose. To show Brittany that she's needed in more than just one way. To show Brittany that everything that has been happening between them is very real. That she's thankful for believing in her and showing her, her worth.

They kiss for a long time. Feeling, memorizing, and tasting each other's lips. They've long moved the the couch. Brittany wants nothing more than to ravish Santana completely but she knows she needs to be patient. These perfectly okay with kissing the brunette beauty on top of her.

She leaves an hour later without words ,but with a few chaste kisses. Brittany can't help smiling as she replays the whole evening in her then, her lips still tingled at the memory.

In the days that follow, several talent agents contact Santana. She takes Brittany's advice and instead begins to build a team that could launch her music independently. She thanks Brittany and her friends for having figured out an algorithm that got her videos a total of 16 million views in a week. She still can't believe the number is going up. The money from the channel was funding her dream. It's happening. Finally.

She can't get over how much Brittany believes in her.

She owes the blonde a lot for rebuilding the faith in herself and for basically helping build her dream.

**VII**

Brittany is worried Santana will marry her brother despite clearly having feelings for the taller girl. She knows there's something between them but its not her place to pressure the tanned young woman into anything when she's sure Santana is still clearly figuring it all out.

Sam, Santana, and Brittany are all at the Pierces' home. It's their practice dinner. Sam's best man, Fin, already has a speech ready. They're families are getting along great and that's awesome except Brittany really is not having the best time. It doesn't help that Santana hasn't looked at her all night.

She hates how she feels. She can't shake the feeling. On top of everything, she has a deadline to notify her contact regarding an offer that was made to her months prior. She's under so much pressure to make the right life changing decisions. She just wants to crawl into a ball and cry. She guesses this must be karma for stealing all of Sam's past girlfriends. She liked playing that game. She would always justify her actions to herself with a telling herself that if they fell for her with her efforts, that they weren't the right match for her brother. This time it was different. This time Brittany has bit of more than she had chewed and this girl had stolen her heart the day they had met. She's madly in love with Santana and seeing her all smiles as if nothing has happened between them is making Brittany feels so…used.

Brittany leaves quietly. No one notices she's missing. She's in her room. Surrounded in darkness. The only light coming through her old bedroom window. She's on the floor, knees to her face and arms wrapped around them. She's never felt so small.

Santana noticed the blonde sneak away but had other obligations to focus on. She sneaks away at the first opportunity that she can. She enters the Pierce home and makes her way to Brittany's room.

Brittany looks up at the sound of someone entering her room. She doesn't have any energy to talk to anyone or do anything right now and much less with Santana. She looks in emotional-less as Santana slowly makes her way to Brittany's bed beside Brittany.

"I can't do this." Brittany whispers. She can't face Santana.

Santana feels like life has drained from her. There's no way she and Brittany can be over before they ever even started.

Brittany looks down at her palms. Tears falling from her face. "There's so much going on in your world right now and I just don't fit in."

"Britt I..."

"I don't doubt your feelings for me but, we can't deny that your life is about to change in one way or another."

Santana is in full panic mode. Brittany can not be be doing this to her. This is not at all how she envisioned things would go.

"I was asked months ago to teach a year at a university abroad. Though I had not planned on taking it, I've decided to take the opportunity to grow as a person. To do some soul searching."

"No, Britt you can..."

"I need to do this. Even if you don't marry my brother or even if you do. Whatever we are or could've been, happened unexpectedly. So much so, that the timing just isn't right. Whatever will be, will be."

Santana can feel the tears falling from her eyes. She's not sure exactly what she's supposed to do. Deep down though, she knows Brittany is right. She isn't ready. As much as she wants to be, she isn't. She hates herself for being so scared. "Why is this so hard?" She's not sure if she herself is referring to love or the departure.

"It's hard because it's supposed to be."

No matter how hard, she wiped her face and put on her brave face. "I'll tell everyone you are on the phone. Take your time." She checks herself on the mirror making sure she looked presentable before walking out.

**VIII**

**A Week before The Wedding**

Brittany has been preparing things for her departure from New York. She's notified all her colleagues and closest friends of her plans to teach for a year abroad. All were happy for her. Her parents were a little torn.

"Your brother is getting married. Have you spoken with him about this? What will Santana?"

Brittany smiles despite the pain at hearing the name. She assures them that the couple will understand. In truth, she had not told them. Sure, Santana knew about her plans to leave the country but she had yet to break the news to them that she would be skipping the wedding. She was not going to tell them that she arranged for that to happen. There was not way she was going to watch the woman she had deep feelings for get married. As if on cue, the couple to wed walks in.

"Suppose now is a good a time as ever to break the news." Ms. Pierce said before she was greeted with a kiss on the cheek and a hug from Sam and Santana.

"What news, mother?" Sam Inquired.

"Your sister has some news. Go ahead Brittany."

Brittany sighs. Her mother was always direct and to the point.

"Brittany?" Sam questioned.

" Sam, Santana. There's really no easy way to say this. Some months ago I was offered a great opportunity that most people would never get. Much less at my age. Oxford wants me to be a guest teacher in their mathematics department for a year."

Sam hugged his older sister. "Thats amazing Brittany." He pulled back and allowed her Santana to hug her as well. It was quick but no one took notice because Sam spoke up.

"When do you leave?"

"This is unfortunately the bad news. I fly out in three days."

"On Friday? You mean, you won't be here for my wedding?"

"Unfortunately not. I tried to arrange for a later flight but they need me there to file some paper work to get started as soon as possible. The school already had a waiting list for the course." So, she might of lied a little white lie.

"While I am a little disappointed that you won't be at my wedding, I am happy for you."

Santana smiled but didn't say much.

The rest of the day went smoothly as did the rest of the week. Before Brittany knew it, her bags were packed and she was being dropped off at the airport.

"Thanks Jake. I'll call you when I land."

"You better. I will visit when I get a break from my latest broadway gig."

They hug before Brittany leaves.

**IX**

To say Santana Lopez was a complete mess was an understatement. Brittany had flown out yesterday and she was getting married tomorrow. Tomorrow. The amount of stress and pressure she was under was becoming too much. She had ran to the airport to try and stop Brittany from leaving but she was too late. Faith just wasn't on their side. Being there made her realize the truth. She was not going to marry Sam. How was she going to break the news and when? She looked at the clock.

"I feel like I can't breathe." She grabs her keys and drives to the only person who she feels won't judger her.

Thirty minutes later she pulls up to a nearly empty parking lot. The only car she see's belongs to the one person who she was hoping to see. She gets down and knocks on the door. Kurt sees her and looks perplexed. Without hesitation, he rushes to the door and opens it letting her in. He quickly locks it and turns off the open sign.

"Santana, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Kurt, I need to talk to you about something but you can't tell anyone."

"Oh dear. I promise to not tell anyone."

"I can't marry Sam." She starts off.

Kurts jaw drops and his hand covers his mouth in pure shock.

"I am in love with Brittany."

Kurt lets out a squeal. "Oh my Prada"

Santana finally said it out loud. She's scared, happy, and sad. All these emotions provoke a little bravery in her and she finally admits to herself the deepest part she's closed of from the world.

"I'm gay." She said it quietly at first. She realizes then that the world is still standing. "I am gay." She says it louder and with a prouder voice.

Kurt just smiles at her. He can only imagine the struggled she has put herself through to get to this point. He hugs her. "I am really proud of you."

"I don't know if I am ready to tell it to the world just yet but I can not marry Sam."

"Clearly. What do you plan on doing?"

"What do you think I should do?"

Kurt starts off by talking about his coming to terms with his sexuality and how he told his family and friends. He reassured Santana that everything was going to be okay. The pair talked for hours. They're conversation had started at Kurt's boutique but they moved the conversation to Kurt's house. Around 1 am, Santana got a message from Sam about how happy he was and how he couldn't wait until they were married.

"You're not married yet. This is going to hurt because it should."

Santana smiled at the familiar words that Brittany had spoken to her some days prior.

"A lot of people will talk. Some people will be mad. Just remember, if you don't love him, then he is not meant for you and he will thank you someday for being honest with him before you got married. He will find someone. No matter how it goes down. No matter how scary it is. I will be there. When you're ready and all is said and done, we will leave. You can stay ay my place for a few days until the whole thing blows over. We well have a wonderful time getting to know each other. After all, you and I are now friends."

Santana hugs him and thanks him before they both get ready for bed. Kurt allowed her to stay at his place and they would go to the church tomorrow.

"It'll be okay. I promise." He reassured her once more before retreating to his room.

**X**

**The Wedding Day **

Santana was absolutely nervous. She kept repeating Kurts words like a mantra. Everything was going to be okay. It was all gonna be okay. She opted to not wear her dress or anything of sorts. She didn't want to give the wrong signals to anyone. She feared if she did, that she would chicken out. She had two options now, do it in front of everyone at the alter or approach Sam and their families privately in the back. She went with the second option.

She finally texts her mother who has been texting and calling for her all morning since she was supposed to be helping her get ready for the wedding. She tells her to meet in the back room where she has told the Pierces and her father to meet up.

She is glad no one notices her and quickly makes her way to the back room. She breathes in and stands in front of the door. It's the only delegation between her and the two families she needs to tell the truth too. She whispers that it'll be alright to herself before she slowly opens the door.

Everyone's attention goes to the door when they hear it open. Mrs. Pierce is quick to already come to the conclusion that the wedding is not going to happen.

"Oh dear." She let's out.

Not a second later, it's apparent that everyone has also reached the same conclusion.

Santana is mostly focused on Sam's face. He looks very distant. She's unsure of what he is feeling.

Still, Santana needs to say it loud before she chickens out or possibly faints from all these different emotions she's feeling.

"I'm gay." She says. She thinks she said it loudly but it was just above a whisper.

She hears the gasps and sharp intakes of breathes.

"¡Lo sabia!" Her sister let out.

"Estas segura hija?" Her mother questions.

Santana sees Mr. Pierce put his arm on Sam's shoulder.

"Oh Honey" Mrs. Pierce says as she envelopes Santana in a hug.

Santana just starts crying. She apologizes through her sobs. She feels her moms arms surround her and Mrs. Pierce in a loving hug.

She's unsure of how much time passes but slowly she regains control of her emotions. Mrs. Pierce and her mother pull away from the hug and guide her towards a chair. She can distinctly hear Sam being consoled by both her father and his. Sam hasn't spoken a word. He hasn't expressed an emotion either. He was just stone faced. He was just there.

"I am so sorry for all this." Santana says. "I've tried for so long to just be normal. To shut down any indication of subnormality. For a long time that worked. Meeting Sam was one of the best things to ever happen." She turns to speak to him directly "I truly do love you. My relationship with you has been real."

Sam says nothing. He looks at her and the people around the room. He quietly gets up, walks away, and doesn't look back.

He doesn't need to hear what Santana has to say. It doesn't change anything. It won't change anything. The person he was going to marry is gay. Just like many of his prior girlfriends. The other times Brittany had stolen his girlfriends bothered him a little but he always got over them. This was different. He legitimately thought he had found his other half in Santana. He felt destroyed. His self confidence was shot.

Santana starts to get up to follow him but Ms. Pierce holds her back. "He will be okay. Time heals all wounds."

They hear a knock on the door and its Quinn. She looks around the room and notices the Santana isn't dressed, people are crying, and Sam is gone. "I don't know what is happening but the priest said it's time to start the wedding."

"We will address the people in a short moment Quinn. Thanks."

"I can't go out there. I am not ready for that kind of public announcement."

"All will be fine Mija." She hears her father say.

"We will let them know."

Santana hugs her mother, her father, her sister, Mr. Peirce, and finally Mrs. Pierce.

"Don't hide from us you hear me. You are still family." She says to Santana who nods.

She makes her way toward the same exit Sam had taken from the back where Kurt was waiting.

Everyone makes their way into the church. Whispers can be heard. Sam is not at the alter and the Bride has yet to show. They tell the grandparents first in respect to them. They simply nod.

"Its unfortunate but one can not force love." Nana Pierce says.

"All these people dressed so fancy and everything is paid for. Such a shame." He smiles. "What do you say, Honey? Let's renew our vows instead."

"Oh Frank. Are you crazy?"

"I'd have to be if I stayed married to you." He jokes back

"Dad, you're pushing your luck!"

"Lets do it!" Nana Pierce says.

The elderly couple hold hands and slowly make their way to the alter. All the voices stopped.

"Father, if I may?" Pap Frank asked the priest who gave him the permission to speak.

"I was 19 when I enlisted. I was young and my country needed me. Sarah understood I had to go. It was supposed to be a short while but was a skilled gunsman. I was asked to stay for a longer time." He cleared his throat and gestured for everyone to sit. He saw Sam was standing in the back and continued on. "At first, Sarah and I would write often. Letters got harder to write as I was on the Eastern front. We were ambushed and they had thought I died." He gets a bit of water and sits on the chair his son, John had offered him. His wife, Sarah, sat next to him. She was already wiping her eyes like many guest have begun to do as well. "Sarah had received word of my death. It wasn't until the May of 1945 that my comrades and I were rescued. Even then I had to wait some time to recover from the horrible condition I was in. When I returned home, Sarah had already gotten engaged." The elder gets back up again. John offers to support him as he stands up. "I pursued her endlessly for I was in love with her still. She had denied me every time. I went as far as to go to the church on her wedding day to stop the wedding. It wasn't until then that she decided to leave the other man." He took a moment to consider his next words. He had all eyes on him but his attention was on his grandson Sam. He needed Sam to understand one thing. "Love is acceptance. Love is freedom. Love is forgiveness. I pursued Sarah at the alter. Had she denied me then, I would have accepted that love was not meant for me and her. I would have allowed her the freedom to choose whom she wanted to love. With time, I would have forgiven her too. By chance, I happen to be the man whom she was in love with still. I know we are gathered here for my grandson Sam to marry Santana but love can not be forced. Instead, I will renew my vows with Sarah."

He passes the mic back to the priest and Sarah scolds him for not thanking people for their time. The elder couple and the guest all laugh.

The guest clap and they cheer as the new wedding continues.

Sam is driving on the freeway and spots a young lady having car troubles. Being the nice gentleman he was, he pulls over to help the young lady with her car. He parks his car behind the white one and approaches the woman. He needs a distraction to get his mind of the day he was having. Helping someone is perfect.

"Hello, ma'am. I see you're having car troubles. My names Sam. May I take a look?" He asked the shorter woman who is taking a look at her car engine.

She turns around and smiles thanking him for pulling over and tells Sam she's been there for 30 minutes with a dead phone unable to reach anyone.

He smiles as she sicks her hand out. "My names Mercedes. Thank you again for pulling over. I'd love your help."

**XI**

Brittany's makes her way to the luggage claim. This is what she needs. A fresh start in a new place where there's no Santana, no engagements, and no pressure. She retrieves her bags and turns her phone on. Several calls and text come through her phone Santana had called and messages her too. Without opening the text, she deletes them all. She needs the space. For the next few months, settles in. She makes new friends and enjoys her time teaching at the university. The students respect her and many people seek her advice on relatable topics. She's been enjoying her stay in London for 3 months and decides to text Kurt. She knows Kurt is pissed at her. He's texted her time and time again but Brittany has deleted all the text from him. She wasn't ready to hear about the wedding or anything in New York until now.

Brittany: I know you're mad. I'm sorry for not texting.

Kurt: YOU FN BITCH! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!

Brittany: I have been incredibly busy Kurt. Forgive me?

Kurt: I am still mad but there's so much I need to catch you up on.

Brittany: Call me

Not a minute later, her phone rings and she picks it up. Kurt gives her an earful about the shitty stunt about ignoring her calls and text and Brittany apologizes once more. Brittany learns that Sam and Santana didn't get married. She pretends to be shocked when Kurt lets her know he has been having out with the brunette, Quinn, Rachel, and Blaine because she's capitol gay. Brittany internally is so, so happy for Santana. She contemplates contacting her but she decides against it. Santana needs to experience a lot of things and they still need space and time from each other. Especially since she is Sam's sister. He would never forgive her.

Brittany asks about him brother and hears he is still taking a lot of time to himself. This saddens Brittany a bit. She and Kurt talk until the early hours of the morning. Hearing Quinn talk about her friends and family makes her miss home and she knows that even though the university has expressed plans to offer her a permanent job, she knows that New York City is where she will always call home.

Back in New York City, Santana and Kurt are collaborating on a video. Santana has been incredibly successful with her independent label. She has been able to move her family out to New York. The Lopez's and the Pierces have gotten along very well. She feels so, so foolish for having wasted so much of her time as a teenager and young adult hiding who she really was. Her family accepted her and loved her no less. She had a successful career, an accepting and loving family, and she was happy. Sure, she missed Brittany endlessly but Brittany had been right. They needed space to find themselves.

"Thanks for watching this live performance. The song can be found across all digital platforms. For get to hit the subscribe button, give this video a thumbs up ,and share!" Santana said pointing to different angles as she did.

"Hit the little bell to get notified!" Kurt added

Santana ends the recording and turns off the camera and lights leaving only a few on.

"I still can't belive you get to do this for a living. I had so much fun!"

"It is but people assume it's easy. It isn't. It takes a lot of time. A lot of dedication and sometimes I get burn outs. I hadn't posted for a week so it was nice to be back. I'm slowly figuring out a schedule that works for me.

"Any hot lady dates?"

"A few here and there but nothing serious. You know my heart is reserved for one Brittany S. Pierce." She says

"Anything is possible."

**XII**

Brittany has three more months left before she returns home. She already has a return flight home. Kurt made her buy the ticket so she would for sure be at his wedding to Blaine. Brittany couldn't wait to get back home. Her time in London had been an amazing learning experience. Her brother reached out to her letting her know that he thinks he found his true soulmate and that he can't wait for Brittany to meet her. He had accepted that, as unlucky as he was with his previous girlfriends and ex fiancé, that he had never experienced true love. He laughed about how crazy he was for this new lady in his life and she hadn't even slept with him.

"She's a good Christian woman. She, like both her parents, is a doctor."

Brittany can hear the smile on his face. "I am really happy for you, Sam. You deserve to be happy."

"I've got to go. My woman says she has some time to grab a coffee and I am not about to pass on the opportunity for some sweet sugar from my honey."

They promise to catch up soon and end the call.

She's about to close her eyes when she gets a call. She answered it without opening her eyes. "Bloody hell. Aren't ya aware of the time mate?"

"I can't take it anymore. How do I tell Liem how I feel without risking my friendship with him." She hears her friend Charles say in one breath.

"I am so tired of this. He fn likes you okay. I promised I wouldn't tell you but you two are so clueless about how you two feel towards each other. Go get your man! Good night!" She hands up and chuckles before attempting to fall asleep.

She wonders if all this love in the air means that she too will get her chance. She hopes and wishes upon a star.

**XIII**

Brittany can't believe the day is finally here. The flight assistant announces that everyone needs to remain seated as they are do to land in 10 minutes. Sam will be picking her up. He wants to speak with her alone before they arrive to their parents house. She hasn't told him about her feelings towards his former ex or anything that happened between them. She doesn't ever plan too. Whatever ever was between her and Santana then, stays there. She learnt to let go of the past and live for the future. Still, she can't deny this feeling in her body. She was nervous to be back.

As she had done a year prior, she goes to the baggage claim and retrieves her luggage. She waits in the U.S. Citizens line for re-entry into the country. She sends a quick text to Liem and Charles letting them know she's arrived safe and sound. She's thankful the line is fast because she couldn't bear any more the nerves and anxiety that came from trying to figure out what Sam could possibly want to talk about.

It takes her a few minutes to find Sam outside in the loading area. He gets down and helps her with her bags before properly greeting his sister with a big hug. He tells her that he missed her and that there is a lot to catch up on. They get into his car and start making their way home.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

'Oh yes, can you reach into my glove compartment and get the black box for me."

Brittany does just that but can't find the black box. Sam tells her to look under the papers and the only thing she can find is a small-black-velvet box. Sam notices her surprised look and nods telling her that, that's exactly what he wants her to get out.

"She's the one. I'm crazy about this girl and she just makes me feel like no ones ever made me feel. I'm going to pop the question."

"OMG! Sam that's amazing."

"Open the box and take a look at the ring. I took Santana's ring back and bought this instead. I've had it for months now."

"Months?"

"The day of my wedding, I met her on the side of the freeway. Her car broke down and she needed some help. I didn't want to jump into something so soon after Santana but I couldn't get this girl out of my head for a second. Pap had given this big speech about not forcing love. He was right. The following month, I went to the doctor for a check up and she happened to be there. I was so lucky because for me, it was…"

"Love at first sight." Brittany finishes for him. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah"

Sam and Brittany made their way over to their parents house. She opens the door and is greeted with a Welcome Home banner. Her parents, her grandparents, Jake, Mike, Sugar and Tina where all there. Kurt shows off his engagement ring introduces her to Quinn and Rachel. She remembers the names as Kurt ha mentioned them several times. These are Kurt's friends through Santana. Speaking of, she hasn't seen the brunette at all. She has no time to think as She sees Sam walking over with a very classy lady.

"Brittany this is the woman I've been telling you about, Mercedes. Babe, this is my sister." Brittany offers a hand but Mercedes goes in for a hug.

"I'm so happy to meet you. Sam has told me so much about you."

"Likewise. I am happy to finally meet the woman I've been hearing so much about."

Like a hawk, Brittany's eyes quickly notice Santana arrive. Night has fallen and the guest were enjoying their time hanging out. Some were even dancing to the music. She's greeting all the guest and hasn't noticed Brittany yet. Brittany has tunnel vision. Sam and Mercedes smile at each other nodding knowingly.

Sam whispers into his sisters ear. "She's single and gay. Go for it sis."

Brittany quietly turn to Sam. She's not quite sure she's heard him right. Did she just get the green light?

Sam smiles before he and Mercedes give her a playful shove in the right direction.

**XIV**

Santana's heart skips a beat. Brittany still looks gorgeous as ever. If anything, she's even more beautiful. It feels like the whole world is standing still. Almost as if everyone is watching them even though they aren't. She swallows. She's unsure of how this will go. They haven't spoken in a year. The last time they had spoken was the day before she was going to get married to her brother.

The two young women are now face to face. Butterflies are everywhere and Brittany is still uncertain of what to say. She decides to start over.

She offers her hand to Santana and receives a confused look. Her smile widens. "Hi, my name is Brittany S. Pierce I would love to take you out on a date. What do you say?"

Santana takes her hand and shakes it. "I would love that."

Santana doesn't let go of Brittanys hand and instead drags her to the dance floor. They dance all night. For the first time that day, Brittany feels at home.

"I've missed you."

"Me too. Look at how far you've come."

'We've got all the time in the world now. No secrets. No lies. No closets. It's time." Brittany says.

"It's time."

Santana is restless. She is over the moon that finally, finally she has what her heart has been missing. Inspired and letting her creative takes its own course, she writes, produces, and releases a song she called "Boo'd up" just before she goes to sleep.

She swears that even in her sleep she sings her song in her head.

**XV**

Kurt and Blaine get married. Everyone was having a good time slow dancing. Pa and nana watched all the young couples from their table.

"Look at them Frank"

"What it is to be young and in love."

Sam was dancing with Mercedes. Kurt with his husband, Blaine. Rachel with her fiancée, Quinn. Mike and his wife Tina. Jake with Marley.

"They're all so happy. Even Sam. Bless his heart."

"I'll let you in on a little secret." He turns to whisper into Sarah's ear, "Sam is going to propose to Mercedes."

Just as Pap had spoken, Sam gets down on one knee and proposes to Mercedes who says yes.

Kurt walks over to Santana with a big smile on her face. He, after all, has known Santana has had feelings for Brittany for so long. Also, he doesn't believe Santana has a clue of just how well her latest song is doing. It was currently on the Billboard charts. Youtube has it with 330 Million views Her most successful song yet.

"Santana, I don't know if you're aware girl but your song "Boo'd Up" is on the Top 20 Charts."

Santana has had a successful career musically. She had opened for some artist who performed locally but she was still a nobody in her eyes. Her songs were somewhat popular because they were mostly covers. The originals singles did play but she had yet to break it into the top 20. There were no words to describe everything happening in her life. Brittany, the girl responsible for launching her internet fame, inspiring her, and stealing her heart was back in her life and her career reached a new high. This single video of her singing her song and messing around simply letting her feelings take over had more views than any video she had ever had with 150 million views and counting. It currently was on the top charts on Spotify and iTunes.

"Quite honestly, I can't seem to get it out of my head. As my best friend, can you sing that song tonight."

Santanas heart just skips a beat and she smiles at Brittany. This girl has no clue what the hell she is doing to her. She nods and gets her computer.

She kisses Brittany on the cheek before dedicating the song to her.

Everyone is minding their own business until they see Santana take the mic from the the wedding singer giving them a break. She sets up and starts the beat when she's ready.

"Yea yea yee yeaah" The song starts and all the attention is on her. "Feelings, so deep in my feelings."

**XVI**

"Feeling, like I'm touching the ceiling. When I'm with you I can't breathe." She sings and the crowd goes wild. Santana can't describe how she feels at this very moment. She's just won her first grammy for "Boo'd Up". She's on stage and quickly tries to put her feelings into words. It's what got her the grammy in the first place."Wow. It's kind of hard to describe how I feel right now. It's all so surreal how me, a girl from Ohio who nearly gave up on her dream, is winning a Grammy right now. Starting a YouTube channel was not even something I did. Deciding to start my own independent label was also a new concept for me. I wrote that song in one night not expecting it to really be a hit. I was just singing what I was feeling in my heart. Brittany, Babe, you and I know that I wouldn't be here without you. To Brittany, to my family and my friends. This ones for you. I love you!"

Everyone wants to interview Santana Lopez. Brittany can't help but feel so proud of her girl. She still can't believe that there was a time where Santana thought she couldn't sing. Brittany was wrong though. She wasn't responsible for any success Santana has. She simply uploaded a video and used keywords generate from a software her then colleagues had created to see if they could predict how viral a video was. Her talent and songs made people share the videos and subscribe to her channel. She had very little to do with it. She just believed in Santana and her talent. Santana's personality, looks, and talent was something Santana had all on her own. That was all her.

Despite all her success, Santana was still Santana. She still uploaded videos to her fans as often as she could. Some of her more successful songs had official videos. She's only lucky learned that letting her emotions out like that created more hits than just that one. Santana is in the passenger seat holding her Grammy in her hand and Brittanys hand with the other.

It's somewhat crazy that her song is playing on the radio at this current moment too. She and Brittany sing along of course.

"And everything you want, you ain't gotta ask for"

Something in Brittany clicks. There is no better time to ask.

"Marry me, San."

"Absolutely, yes."

Santana takes her phone out at a stop light and snaps a picture of herself giving a kiss to Brittany on the cheek. She uploads the image onto instagram with a comment. "Hear my heart go ba-dum, boo'd up Biddy-da-dum it just won't stop, it go Ba-dum, boo'd up :) meet my fiancée"

Santana can't wipe the silly dopey grin of her face. This is them. Two women on a journey home.


End file.
